


【团兵】同行者：Lily & Rose (原作向/转生/R18/HE/ABO)

by faithshiau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithshiau/pseuds/faithshiau
Summary: ※转生团Ax兵长O※预警注意(不适请按XX)：有CP内强X、我绿了我自己...等设定，另外利威尔跟其他人都是纯友谊，没有其他可能。※ABO设定，有很难吃的小车车※副CP：一句话米纳/韩莫※这次的味道很正常(就题目呗※梗是之前的官图梗，但等写完已经过了个年了※很久没打不是清水的标了※任何跟研究有关的内容都是瞎掰
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	【团兵】同行者：Lily & Rose (原作向/转生/R18/HE/ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> ※转生团Ax兵长O   
> ※预警注意(不适请按XX)：有CP内强X、我绿了我自己...等设定，另外利威尔跟其他人都是纯友谊，没有其他可能。   
> ※ABO设定，有很难吃的小车车   
> ※副CP：一句话米纳/韩莫   
> ※这次的味道很正常(就题目呗   
> ※梗是之前的官图梗，但等写完已经过了个年了   
> ※很久没打不是清水的标了   
> ※任何跟研究有关的内容都是瞎掰 
> 
> ABO设定(有加一点点二设)：   
> 六大性别：男/女+Alpha/Beta/Omega：省略不说惹。   
> 信息素：A&O用来吸引对方的贺尔蒙。   
> 易感期：A&O在发情期前的一段身体不适期，如果遇到相对性别的高浓度信息素，会立刻进入发情期。   
> 发情期：就A&O发情的期间呗......不然呢.......   
> 后颈腺体：A&O分泌信息素的地方。   
> 标记：A将信息素注入O的腺体，有标示O所有权的意涵，被标记的O信息素会对其他A影响较小，也较不会因为其他A的信息素而发情。   
> 双重、多重标记：O被多个A标记。 
> 
> 其他二次设定文里会解释，就不破梗了。   
> 以上怎么好像都跟B无关(摊手) 
> 
> 另外因为有关巨人的名词有些调整：   
> Wall‧ Marria 夺还战：指的是845年 Wall‧ Marria陷落之后，送平民去死的那次。   
> 希甘锡那壅城夺还战：是埃尔温牺牲的那次。   
> 因为翻译好像把两个都翻一样，所以稍微做出区分。

§ Zero   
烈焰袭卷而来，灼热的灰烬刺痛脆弱眼角，促使泪水无法抑制地分泌，更加模糊了沾染血污的视觉。 

他抹去额角流下的血液，皱眉啧了一声......虽然说这也是预料中的结果，但落入这种境地实在不太甘心。然而现实并不容忍他的迟疑，不过几秒间的踟蹰，隐藏于火焰后尖锐刺耳的钢索声响已步步逼近。 

怎么可能甘心？他还来不及见证这个世界『真正的样貌』，又怎么能甘心......抽出藏在袖口的盒子，他掀开盒盖、拣起其中的针管及药剂。尖锐的针头抵在颈部最脆弱的肌肤，他扯起嘴角，迎着追兵震惊的目光、将那一管冰凉液体径自推入体内。 

如寒冬降临，冰蓝色的晶体瞬间蔓延，冻结树林间烧灼的热度。 

§One   
一壶热咖啡，一碟恰到好处的圣诞姜饼，埃尔温认为自己还算是个享受生活的人。他随手在笔记本上写下几个字，转了台播放圣诞音乐的节目，准备让今晚的加班融入点一年一度的圣诞氛围。 

虽然在这个应该与家人欢聚的日子，他也挺想准时下班、享受一个舒适的夜晚。可惜最近研究基地的项目进度超前，为了第一时间取得结果，他必须得在办公室待命不可。为此他和他的同事们已经留守岗位整整三天，不知何时才能回家休憩。 

端起温度烫贴的咖啡，埃尔温瞇起眼，本该疲惫的精神却因即将取得的成果而亢奋不已。若非他恪守着抑制剂施打的规律，此时躁动的情绪说不定早让浓烈的信息素恣意外泄。 

不过这对埃尔温来说，是不可能发生的预料之外。韩吉‧他认识多年的损友‧佐耶曾感叹道，这世界大概也只有埃尔温能在除了分化那刻以外、都严谨地不让半丝信息素泄漏了。 

──跟个贞洁烈O似的。 

刺耳的铃声打断了埃尔温的沉思，他拿起手机、一向稳妥的手此时竟不由自主地微微发抖。还不等他将手机抬到耳边，对面焦急的声音抢先一步、兴奋地回荡在安静的办公室里。 

『实验、实验成功了！喔不──不只是成功，天啊埃尔温，你绝对想不到──它！它还活着！』 

§   
公元2890年，一个曾经因为科学技术尚未成熟而被封存的巨人时代研究计划，在经历几十年的努力，终于完成风险评估后重新启动。庞大的经费及最新技术被投入其中，不同研究领域的专家们各分其职，尽力并期待完成这项等待多年的研究成果。 

而比起前期开路两年多的生化领域专家，分属于后端研究的考古院计划负责人埃尔温‧史密斯，已经等待这一刻等待了许久。 

巨人时代曾经湮没于历史中而未能解答的人类高度文明展现──一个来自巨人时代的生物晶体──经过两千年的岁月，将再次藉由人类之手剥除，像世人展露隐藏于时光中的文明印记。 

『它真美丽。』韩吉双手贴着观察室的玻璃，视线赤裸裸地盯着无菌室里的『它』。仰躺在无机金属病床上的躯体插满各种维持生命的管线，微微起伏的胸膛昭示着尚且安稳的生命迹象。它赤裸着，与常人无异的肌肤正直接接触着两千年后的金属与织料。 

在外层晶体剥除的过程中，实验室一直维持着精密计算过的温度与湿度，期望最大限度地保持晶体及晶体内部的有机及无机物质完整性，因而在晶体完全去除的当下，内部的人体及衣物皆完整地保存下来。然而毕竟是经过两千多年的时间流逝，为了避免物质长久暴露于空气中造成脆化，原本附着于人体的衣物、配件皆已一一剥除，分门别类地保存进不同库房的观察室中。 

至于最重要的人体，则被慎重地转移到研究院附设的医疗中心，静待它从假死状态苏醒──是的，假死。计划一开始时，并没有人期待晶体内部的生命体依然保有生命迹象，前期检测得到的数据也皆是生命体已经死亡的结果。然而在晶体完全剥解后，原本毫无生机的肉体却重新产生脉搏。血液流淌于细密的血管中，经过身躯、流入心脏，一下一下，带出那生气蓬勃的心跳声。 

『它』是活的，从遥远的巨人时代，到两千年后的现世。 

「别这样，韩吉，不是它，是他。」埃尔温纠正道，与从生物科技跨足到考古院进行技术支持的韩吉不同，一开始就与文物及遗迹为伍的他，对于实验室喜爱用数字与符号、甚至是无生命符码来指称实验体的习惯不予置评。   
但在医疗中心完成检体采集后，这个人就会移交给他们，作为关于巨人时代史的研究对象。在考古院里，埃尔温更喜欢替他们取个独特的名字，不过如果对方愿意告诉他自己的名字，那可不更是加完美？ 

「是、是......遵从您的坚持，团长大人。」韩吉拍拍埃尔温的肩膀，笑着打趣。 

这个由来已久的称呼，来自于与埃尔温同名的巨人时代第十三任调查兵团团长。原本只是同龄伙伴间的玩笑，却没想到长大后的埃尔温‧史密斯，竟真的一头栽进了巨人时代的考古研究，似乎是想将这两个相同的名字，用一点又一点发掘出来的史料文献相互连接起来。 

与埃尔温熟识的友人们，也就更爱沿用儿时昵称叫着这个热情的研究狂人。 

§Two   
虽说等待几十年的计划有了长足的进展十分振奋人心，但是等埃尔温和韩吉真正见到实验体时，已经是晶体剥除后的一个月了。在等待对方身体机能恢复的同时，一封封交接文书反复往来，紧密地确保实验体能够以最好的状态、移交至不同的研究院所。 

那是一个晴朗的午后，由医疗中心派遣专车送来的实验体穿着病院常见的长裤长袖，还算熟练地自行打开了车门。那个人从下车开始的一举一动都落进了等待在一旁的埃尔温眼底，他仔细观察眼前的男人，发现对方虽然表情透露着些许的茫然与迟疑，却能良好地模仿所处环境的举止习惯。 

当来人在埃尔温前站定时，他才发现这个实验体比自己想象中的还要矮小。是当时的人普遍营养不良？不过考古出土的骨骸数据好像也没有这么低，所以是特例？埃尔温抿唇不着痕迹地笑了笑。 

但在他偷笑的剎那，原本目光涣散的男人却猛然抬头，苍灰色的眼睛凝着一股狠劲、直直刺进埃尔温含笑的眼底。那一瞬间的对视，竟让埃尔温产生了被刀刃抵住喉咙般、轻描淡写却又锋利滑过的丝丝凉意。 

哎，在看到文物清册里的调查兵团制服时，埃尔温就曾预想过对方应该是个阶级不低的士兵，却没想到才一开始就被警告上了。不过对方似乎没有咄咄逼人的打算，那恍如实质的视线仅一眼就消失了。初来乍到的实验体继续环顾着四周，装作一副茫然无知的模样。 

埃尔温眨眨眼，差点怀疑自己方才是分了神，出现幻觉了。 

他让院里的研究员先带对方进去歇息，自己则跟医疗中心负责人进行书面交接，虚与委蛇好一会儿，终于在一个小时内完成长官之间的例行社交活动。 

不知何时才能只专心在研究上......埃尔温困扰地推开研究院大门，却发现以往吵吵闹闹的研究员们今日难得安安静静，只有闲不住嘴的韩吉依然自来熟地凑到实验体身边，叽叽喳喳试图从对方嘴里翘出一言半语。 

埃尔温提着韩吉的领子将人往后拉，又把自己挤到男人跟前，「抱歉她有点多话。」他略带歉意地开口，清晰而流利的咬字却吐露出大半人听不懂的音节──方才室内之所以如此安静，也因为没几个人能理解说出同样语言的韩吉，究竟讲了些什么。 

男人闻言抬头瞧了眼埃尔温、又看看对方身后探头探脑的韩吉，撇撇嘴张开了口。与埃尔温和韩及不同，这个才刚从定格两千年时光岁月中醒来不过一个月的男人，竟说出了在场大多数人都听得懂的词汇，「看得出来。」他点点头附和着埃尔温，却惊得韩吉差点弄掉手中开着录音的手机。 

在实验体移交以前，医学中心早已提出报告给考古院，报告纪录显示，男人最常使用的语言，虽然有些微差异、却是当代认知的巨人时代古语，也就是埃尔温和韩吉方才所使用的语言。但那份报告上却没提到对方有能力使用当代语种，很显然是对方私下模仿医疗中心研究员对话所习得的。 

虽然只是简单的几个词，将一个普通的现代人随便丢到陌生国度几天，或多或少也能蹦出几个单字，但埃尔温明白这是对方向他们的宣示。男人想表达的很简单，就算在某些人眼底他只是个实验对象，不过他显然也不是省油的灯，只要他想，逃出这个研究基地混入社会中生存从来不是难事。 

最简单也最好解决胶着状态的办法，就是平等合作，「埃尔温‧史密斯。」埃尔温率先伸出手，无害地将手掌递到男人面前。 

男人垂眼端详伸到眼前的手好一会儿，才慢慢放下环抱胸前的手。他缓缓从沙发起身，站到埃尔温的面前，然后在满室期待的目光中，说出几个足以将室内瞬间冻结的音节，「利威尔。」 

人类最强，利威尔。 

§Three   
巨人时代史上最蔚为人所知的从来就不是巨人。 

自20世纪影视行业蓬勃发展以来，巨人时代史上最著名、改编故事最多的历史人物是谁？不用多想，当然是带领调查兵团开创希斯特利亚女王盛世传奇人物，调查兵团士兵长『人类最强』利威尔。 

传说他有三头六臂、身高两百公分，一跳可以跳过六十多米的高墙，一刀可以砍下千百巨人...... 

当然传说只会是传说，就算野史上将人类最强描绘得如此多彩，实际上在埃尔温的办公室里，只有一个身高刚刚160公分、脸色不是很好看的矮小男人。 

「利、利威尔？喔天哪！是那个利威尔？」拥有橘色及肩短发的研究员佩特拉掐了一把同组的奥路欧、不敢置信地惊呼。一旁被突袭的人早已张大嘴巴、陷入『我是谁我在哪里』的怀疑漩涡中，连被掐得瘀青的手臂都来不及心疼。 

比起身后属下的一脸惊慌，埃尔温倒很镇定地与历史传奇人物完成了握手。 

他回头打量一眼自家的研究员们，请一位看起来还算正常的同事去泡壶红茶，又朝韩吉、以及地质组组长米克‧札卡利亚斯点点头。 

「请来我的会客室，我想我们需要一段长一点时间的谈话。」埃尔温朝利威尔比了个手势，和蔼可亲的笑容依旧无懈可击，彷佛一点也没受到『人类最强』的身分影响。 

──但谁知道某个历史狂热者已经在心里握拳咆哮好一阵子了呢？ 

§   
会客室的门在热红茶送进去后紧紧闭起，把一众目光渴望的闲杂人等关在外头。送来红茶的是米克底下的研究员纳纳巴，原本是历史院上古史的天才研究员，后来被埃尔温挖角转职到考古院地质组工作，但依然混得风生水起、不负天才之名。见她似有想留下来的念头，埃尔温也点点头默认了。 

替众人倒好茶的纳纳巴将最后一杯放到利威尔眼前，她不经意地瞥过沙发上那个看起来有点烦躁的男人，稍稍隐蔽起的视线带了点颇有兴味的未明笑意。利威尔蹙眉顺着那个刺探望去，却只见对方低下头、默默地在米克身边落坐。 

待众人就定位后，埃尔温直截了当地切入正题，这次他使用的依然是利威尔熟悉的古语，「我想利威尔先生在医疗中心时，应该已经稍微了解过我们的工作......您有任何需求都可以提出，希望您能在能力所及的方面协助我们。」比起考古挖出来的死物，面对眼前一个大活人，他姿态放得很低，不仅仅因为对方如雷贯耳的名号，更是听说了医疗中心上个月收到的巨额维修报价。 

利威尔闻言挑了挑眉开口，「先谈条件吧。」他沿着杯缘抓起红茶喝了一口，想起医疗中心那群什么都不说只想抽他血的人，不甚愉快地皱起眉头，「我明白你们想要什么......毕竟如果是我遇到个两千年前的人，也希望他把两千年的事巨细靡遗地倒出来。」 

「这对我来说并不困难，都过了两千多年，也没什么政治机密可言。」他放下茶杯，双手抱胸往后靠上沙发椅背，「你们想知道的事情我都能配合，但我有两个条件。」 

「第一，我要合法的公民身分......两份，其中一份就我目前的身份，配合你们进行所有研究。但另一份我要完全独立于你们.......研究基地？的普通人民身分。而且要能够自由往来这世界所有能进出的地方......别这样看我，我可不想哪天渡假还得被人监视。」 

「有点困难。」埃尔温思索半晌，最后还是点点头，「第二个身分我可以帮你解决。」他需要动用点中央政府内的人际关系，但还算在可以掌控的范围中。 

「埃尔温！」一旁的韩吉不太赞同地出声，但埃尔温只给了她一个安抚的眼神，便示意利尔继续下去，「第二个条件呢？」他问，却看见眼前的男人不太自在地伸手摸了摸后颈。 

「我需要抑制剂，给被标记过的Omega那种。」 

『匡当──』这次是谁摔了手里的杯子呢？ 

§Four   
「这可......真是令人惊讶。」韩吉在一片寂静中首先出声，她推了推眼镜，调出手机里利威尔的体检报告，「我记得，医疗中心发来的报告里你的性别是Beta？」再三确认手中的报告纪录，韩吉确定自己没有眼花到连B和O都分不清楚。 

面对她的提问，利威尔抿紧唇角、两眼对着虚空无神几秒，然后才悠悠开口，「我.....嗯、不太记得那个叫什么，总之巨人化的过程中和结束的一段时间内，释放信息素的腺体会被......阻断？这段时间内测不出Alpha和Omega的激素。」因此都会被判别为Beta......他记得韩吉是这么跟说的吧。 

「晶体化也是巨人化的一个现象反应......」埃尔温摸着下巴，总结出医疗中心检测结果有异的原因。 

「这不是什么大事，你们想反馈给你们基地也无所谓。」利威尔耸耸肩，他是Omega的事情在调查兵团中从来都不是秘密，能留在调查兵团的士兵都是翘楚中的翘楚，与性别无关，每个手下败将都对此心服口服。 

但对两千年后的人而言这显然不算什么小事，毕竟经过两千多年的传说造神，利威尔的性别早被野史轶事扭曲成Alpha史上第一人了！谁能想到真实人物竟然是个Omega！还是个被标记的Omega！ 

这件事情公布出去，不知道得撼动多少Omega心中的梦中情A。 

「性别这件事我们再讨论一下.....你需要的抑制剂我可以提供。」韩吉擦擦额头冒出的细汗，眼镜反光后面的神情不是慌张、而是满满的兴奋不已，显然对于眼前男人即将带来的真相充满好奇。 

她可不想立即把性别的事情回报给医疗中心，等等人被抢回去了怎么办？而且在以技术支持加入考古院前，韩吉进行的正是抑制剂的生物研究，技术方面绝对比医疗中心那群人靠谱。 

起身在埃尔温的办公室里转了一圈，韩吉搜出自个儿借放在此的医药箱，从中拿出一次性的针筒来，「我需要先进行一些检验，毕竟过了两千多年，人类的体质也不会完全相同。」她替利威尔挽起袖子，利落地抽出一管血来。 

此时离男人很近的她，竟在若有似无间、闻到了对方身上慢慢流淌的气息。 

一瞬间，韩吉敛起方才还嘻嘻笑笑的眉眼，她迅速完成手上抽针与按压纱布的动作，低声喃喃抱怨，「真是怕什么来什么......」话音方落，她立刻起身从医疗箱里掏出两管速效阻断剂，一管朝对面沙发的埃尔温丢去、一管直接打入自己的手臂。 

这是一种强制阻断信息素分泌的阻断剂，会使Alpha或Omega的腺体在短时间停止产生信息素，多半用来因应附近有突发性发情的状况。虽然利威尔声称他是经过标记的Omega，但在未能身体检测、以及两千年时间造成的基因差异等因素，都让韩吉判断应该针对诱发发情的可能性进行先行阻断。 

她和埃尔温是在场五人中唯二的Alpha，而旁边一脸莫名所以的Beta米克和Omega纳纳巴显然就不在她考虑之中。 

埃尔温虽然不太理解前因后果，但基于对老友的信任，也迅速施打了应急用的药剂。而在药力从血管流淌、发生效用的短短几秒之间，原本好端端坐在沙发上的利威尔突然泛红着双颊、身体不受控制地朝前方栽倒下去，一股过于浓郁的玫瑰香气『哗──』地散放，不过剎那，竟占据整个会客空间。 

「可恶──到底都是什么乱七八糟的！」接住朝自己倒过来的利威尔，韩吉把人推回沙发上躺好，转身正准备嘱咐一旁的三个人好好看着，自个儿先回实验室去配个应急剂来。 

但比她更快的却是忽然举手发言的埃尔温，「韩吉。」他单手摀着嘴、声音闷闷地从手掌下传出来，「我可能需要离开一下......」他在韩吉睁大的双眼中开口，没有被手遮盖到的两侧脸庞、正不由自主地染上红晕，「我进入易感期了。」 

§Five   
「这只阻隔剂不会过期了吧？」纳纳巴将埃尔温刚刚施打过的阻断剂拿到眼前，对着日光灯管来回比画了两下，很有探究精神地猜测着。刚刚还充满人的会客室，在各有需求的埃尔温和韩吉先后离开后，只剩下三个对Omega信息素没什么感受的人。 

除了分不了神的利威尔，另外两人合计一会儿，决定由米克回到办公室应付突发状况，纳纳巴则留着照顾身体不适的利威尔──当然，光听言语里的诱导性，就知道这不过是纳纳巴单方面算计下的结果。 

她蹭了一丁点利威尔腿边的沙发椅垫坐着，翘脚把玩已经空了的针剂。若是刚刚三人还在现场，肯定十分惊讶刚才一直安静如斯的女人，此刻却流利地吐出比埃尔温还要地道的巨人时代古语──要知道她大学选修的巨人时代古语学可还差点被当掉呢。 

比起纳纳巴理应惊讶众人举动，利威尔的反应倒很平静，还像一早就猜出来般回瞪了对方一眼。他仰躺着、右手前臂横在眼前，专注用意志力抵抗情潮的男人并没有时间与她啰嗦。 

「韩吉的能力还是跟以前一样好，这点倒可以放心。」放下玩够了的针筒，纳纳巴为自己再续一杯红茶，一派悠闲地向男人保证。 

「你倒是和以前一样讨厌。」利威尔讨厌跟心眼深的人说话，比如埃尔温、比如纳纳巴。比起这些每句话都要九弯十八拐、里面还藏了无数陷阱的人，利威尔还比较愿意和疯疯癫癫的韩吉说话。 

「我会把它当作恭维。」女人轻轻喝了口茶，又侧耳倾听外头的动静，随后把手里的杯子放回桌上，「看来韩吉要回来了。」她转头倾身、将唇贴在利威尔的耳畔低声说，「你有了通讯设备后再私下说......虽然都是熟悉的人，但总归只有名字和长相相似，而且不论哪个时代，我都对中央的人没什么信心。」 

「如果埃尔温无法给你第二个身分，我会看在对前上司的情谊弄你出去。」纳纳巴说完，起身对上利威尔再次瞪过来的眼神，视线交错瞬间，两人眼中闪过一丝同样的狠戾，那是种和平社会难以淬炼而出的漠然。 

纳纳巴话音方落，伴随匆匆脚步声飞奔而来的韩吉也正好拍开了大门，「怎样......人还活着？」一路小跑过来的女人语无伦次地开口。 

「......利威尔先生是进入易感期，不是进加护病房，韩吉。」收敛起表情的纳纳巴还来不及露出往常的微笑，先被韩吉‧脑回路不知道怎么长的‧佐耶的发言给震惊了。 

§   
比起打了一针立刻脱离易感期的利威尔，因为阻断剂失效而提前进入易感期的埃尔温显然更为麻烦，韩吉送给对方几天份的舒缓剂，把人赶吧赶吧地丢出了办公室。 

「放心吧，所有计划都会等你回来再进行，这几天我们就带利威尔去走走逛逛──」认识埃尔温多年的韩吉精准掐住对方死穴，直接了当地拒绝试图挣扎的男人任何提议。 

解决了进入工作模式就转换成生活巨婴的埃尔温，韩吉拍拍手走回会客室。原本待在里头的纳纳巴见没自个儿的事情、早已先一步溜回座位，只剩下脱离易感期的利威尔、正无所事事翻阅着一本都是图片的杂志。 

「身体还可以？」韩吉在利威尔对面落座，她也像利威尔一样抽了本杂志，不过不是看的、而是拿来搧风，「哎呀──真是累死我了。」 

「麻烦妳了。」利威尔合起杂志，还算有诚意地开口感谢。不过韩吉不是什么啰嗦的人，比起那些条条框框的规矩，她显然对其他事情更有兴趣。 

瞧见女人脸上缓慢地露出那与他记忆中相差无几、闪闪发亮的神色，利威尔无奈地叹了口气，「想问什么就问。」 

「我跟埃尔温说好了，研究上的事情等他回来再继续。」韩吉很有义气地拍拍胸膛，但除了考古院的工作外，她还有其他想要了解的事情，「至于你的身体......既然我之后要为你提供抑制剂，那有些问题希望你不介意我直白地询问。」调出手机中的记事APP，韩吉拿了根触控笔朝利威尔点了点，见对方不置可否地点点头，她推推眼镜，满意地继续说下去。 

「刚刚是你周期性的易感期，还是突发性的状况？」韩吉试探性地询问，见利威尔闻言蹙起眉头，又赶紧解释，「通常被标记的Omega只会产生周期性的易感期，但如果你是在非周期的状况下引发易感期，我可能还需要检测你的信息素跟现代Omega是否有差异，才能较准确的调配抑制剂。」 

「没有其他可能会造成突发性的易感期？」利威尔皱着眉反问。 

他的意思很明显......韩吉显然也不是个傻子，「有几种可能，最简单是药物引发，再者是Alpha强制诱导......另外还有一种可能，如果被标记的Omega太久没有接收到Alpha的信息素，很可能会无预警地陷入发情期。」 

「造成最后一种的原因有很多，可能是空气中的Alpha信息素浓度过高、可能是Omega本身的信息素错乱、也可能是原易感期周期改变......」 

「你血液中的Alpha信息素浓度很低，如果以医疗中心发来的报告纪录来说，晶体化应该会使你保持在当初的状态，两千年的时间并不会对你的身体造成任何影响。这样的话，你......是不是很久没有摄取你的Alpha的信息素了？」韩吉转着触控笔，小心翼翼地瞄了眼利威尔。 

「我的Alpha在我晶体化前六年就去世了。」比起韩吉的诚惶诚恐，利威尔提起死亡倒是一副云淡风轻模样。调查兵团的死亡率位居所有兵团之首，任何结合的士兵皆抱持着突然失去的准备，没有什么能否谈论的问题。 

反倒是与韩吉的对话，让他回忆起千年多前那个只剩下他和她的团长办公室。那时候，失去埃尔温这个智囊的两人，能够为了讨论一个计划方针，来来往往、交锋一整个夜晚。再各自瘫在沙发一头，快速补眠两个小时后，继续打起精神面对王都里的那群猪猡。 

他对她从来没有什么是不能说的。思至此，利威尔不禁垂下了眉眼。 

但他的举动却让韩吉脸色一凛、以为自己触动到Omega的伤心处，正准备五体投地地道歉，却被利威尔很有经验地伸手拦住，「没事，反正都过了两千年，那时候不死，现在也都成了团灰。」 

韩吉迟疑地坐回原位，见利威尔真不像在生气，干脆继续投放新的炸弹，「你......之后就再也没做过临时标记了？」她不要脸地问着。 

虽然现代已经有了去除标记的手术，但保有逝去Alpha标记的Omega并不在少数。除了抑制剂，当代也有人工合成的Alpha信息素可以替Omega补充信息素。 

另外有些人则会选择请信任的人进行临时标记，只要不达到完全标记，临时标记对Omega的身体不会造成什么影响性。但这种作法除了在观感上不太受到社会认同之外，也会影响到Omega另外使用抑制剂的剂量及配方，所以韩吉还是斟酌性地开口询问。 

「有一次，但也就一次、而且是在四年多前了，我想对抑制剂的调配影响不大。」利威尔显然明白韩吉询问的意思，他稍微计算时间后给出了答案。 

这的确已经不会影响到抑制剂的调配，韩吉松一口气地想──至少她不会被当成变态抓去警察局了。 

不过她不知道的是，两千年前那唯一曾对利威尔士兵长做出临时标记的Alpha，正是调查兵团第十四任团长，韩吉‧佐耶呢。 

利威尔双手环胸、神情古怪地盯着哼歌纪录的韩吉，决定不要把这件事告诉对方。 

又问了几个关于抑制剂使用剂量及频率的问题后，韩吉愉快地宣布谈话结束，「大概就是这样，等我调配好抑制剂会再请你来测试。」 

「我们已经帮你申请好员工宿舍，埃尔温也住那边，在你旁边几个号码......不过他的状况有点麻烦，你这几天大概见不到他。」韩吉站起身，双手叉腰地宣布，「我会让米克和纳纳巴送你过去，顺便教你一些现代设施的使用方式。」 

虽然她是挺想自己过去的，但毕竟她是个Alpha，还是得避个嫌啊可恶...... 

「对了，现代有摘除标记的手术，如果需要我可以帮你申请。」离开前韩吉随口提到，毕竟对方的Alpha都死了两千多年，为了Omega身体着想，她会建议利威尔去除原有标记，重新开始新的生活。听闻此事的利威尔似乎有点兴趣，但他犹疑半晌后依然摇头，「......先不用了。」 

§Six   
虽然利威尔是两千年前的古人、虽然他老被下属私下抱怨是个不懂新科技的老古板，但这并不妨碍他迅速融入现代社会。出身于地下街的男人十分了解入境随俗的重要性，既然往后要在这里活着，尽快当个能融入社会的普通人是最好的选择。 

送走米克和纳纳巴后，利威尔简单收拾过房间，让家居的摆设更符合自己喜好。 

稍作休整后，利威尔并没有如韩吉他们预期的乖乖待在屋内。他思索着从米克那边套出的房间门牌，一手插着口袋、慢悠悠地晃到埃尔温‧史密斯的家门前。 

他抬手碰着门边画上音符的白色按钮，似是想要按下去、却迟迟未曾使出力气，好一段时间后，男人收回手，最终没有按响埃尔温家的门铃。 

「时间还没到......」他喃喃自语一番后，翻出韩吉给他的......信用卡？决定下楼吃顿这个时代的晚餐。 

§   
颜色、气味、温度……A与O的标记不过就由这三种东西组成。 

喔！还有湿润的液体。 

做为三大军团中位居最前线的调查兵团一份子，埃尔温自从第一次分化后，就对自己的信息素气味敬谢不敏。   
加上身处军团的群聚生活，长期使用抑制剂对这个严谨的男人来说，彷佛是天经地义的事情。因此他的信息素气味，跟每天换一种味道的韩吉分队长一样，一直是调查兵团内部的不解之迷。 

与高度自制的埃尔温相反，调查兵团士兵长利威尔对此总是不拘小节。自从入团后，韩吉也没见他认真记过发情周期，易感期间基本靠扛，事到临头才打一剂抑制剂、大难不死就装作没事。 

依据他本人的地下街生存守则，与其打效果不明的不良药剂，还不如靠死扛硬撑来得有效。总之地下街时利威尔的发情期怎么渡过没人知道，但自此他进调查兵团以来，兵团中Alpha的体力及抗打击力有了飞跃性的成长。 

──感谢每次都身先士卒冲上去帮利威尔打抑制剂的韩吉分队长。   
──这也是利威尔班一直以来，都只有Beta和Omega的重要原因。 

『利威尔让我们兵团的标记率上升了好几个百分比呢！』某次下班聚餐，韩吉忍不住抱怨。 

毕竟人类最强虽然威名远播，但老是被Omega按在地上揍，说出去也不是什么值得夸耀的事情。以至于利威尔进团这几年来，兵团内的Alpha与Omega登记比例逐年上升，简直堪称三大兵团的重要典范。 

为此大总统还特别公开表扬了调查兵团一番──感谢他们为AO结合率做出贡献。 

结合后的Alpha虽然还是定期被利威尔浓郁逼人的信息素怼得一脸生无可恋，但至少不会像恶羊扑虎般纯粹找死──自从莫布里特来了之后，生活开始回归平静的韩吉‧ Alpha‧佐耶感到万分感谢。 

──身为Beta的米克则保持安静不说话的鄙视角色。 

对于韩吉提供的八卦话题埃尔温笑而不语，他偏头扫了眼满脸兴致缺缺的利威尔，精准地接收对方杀气腾腾的瞪视。 

§Seven   
埃尔温和利威尔的关系藏得很深，连韩吉、米克二人都被瞒了许多年，才在某次聚会聊天中不经意知晓。这也亏两个人在一起多年从来没有做过标记的打算，否则研究如此透彻的韩吉，怎么可能会错过利两人身上信息素的改变？ 

巨人纪元846年，中央政府下令征召三万平民，进行Wall‧Marria夺还战，临时聚集起来的杂牌军将由调查兵团全权指挥调度。 

上任不满一年的调查兵团第十三任团长，刚从王都议政厅回到兵团时，已经是接近午夜的时分。此时本该是士兵们就寝的时间，但团长办公室的灯火却还未熄灭，埃尔温推开门时，不出所料地瞧见利威尔正坐在会客用的沙发上，有一点没一点、慢条斯理喝着手中的红茶。 

一见埃尔温推门而入，利威尔放下茶杯，连喘息的时间也不打算留给对方、张口便问，『结果呢？』 

『只有你一个？』埃尔温不答，他环视左右一圈问到。 

『韩吉易感期先去休息了，米克代替她今晚的巡视。』 

『是吗......』揉揉发胀的太阳穴，埃尔温无奈地叹了口气。本来想说韩吉或米克可以稍微阻挡一下利威尔......『大总统的意思是维持原计划，五天后，由兵团领军，进行夺还玛......』果然不待他说完，一声巨响伴随突如其来的疼痛，打断了新任团长的话语。 

『嘶──』抓住利威尔扯着自己领子的手，被掼上身后门板的埃尔温也难得恼怒、倏地攥紧对方的手腕，『你......』但当他低头对上利威尔的表情时，却又什么也说不出口。 

能说什么？当埃尔温从议政厅走出来时，脸上不也弥漫着这种满是怒意又无可奈何的绝望。 

空气在两个无能为力的男人间凝固，无论埃尔温或利威尔都是极度忍耐的人，况且如今说什么都是苍白。但有一种属于天性上的本能，就算再怎么压抑心性都是无法控制，更何况利威尔这种不爱用抑制剂的人？ 

过于激动的情绪刺激了Omega的腺体，本就不受药剂抑制的信息素更肆无忌惮地随着主人情绪起伏，缓慢而浓烈地侵占调查兵团团长的办公室。 

『抱歉──』突如其来的信息素打破两人之间僵持，利威尔原本阴狠的表情此时却透露出肉眼可见的惊慌。他松开箝制埃尔温的手，一手按住后颈上的腺体、一手连忙掏出Omega专用的缓解剂。 

也只有这种时候利威尔比较像个正常人。埃尔温闻着满腔玫瑰气味神游地想、又觉得自己活像个变态。 

他看着利威尔推开药剂封盖、正准备注射缓解剂的动作，一时鬼迷心窍伸出手，阻止对方了注射的动作。他另一只手沿着利威尔结实的上臂上滑、握住突然僵硬的肩膀肌肉，『我帮你。』埃尔温微微弯腰，朝利威尔耳畔开口。低沉优雅的声音说着与平常命令不同的暧昧字样，在战争开始前夕，倾泄出一股荒唐而颓糜的魅力。 

脱口而出的三个字惊醒了定格中的利威尔，他猛地挣脱埃尔温的手、瞬间往后退了两步。 

看了眼被掐瘀青的手腕，利威尔又回头瞪着往自己再靠一步的男人。『别发疯了──你！』他低吼着，像只愤怒、被冒犯的野兽，但对上埃尔温的眼睛，却又不自主地被彷佛清空般的蔚蓝色彩给吸引。 

原本被玫瑰色花香给占领的狭小室内，不知不觉间、染上另一股不认输的浓烈气息，『真是恶心......』利威尔啐了一口，不确定是在说这满室黏腻的味道，抑或是舔上自己颈侧的男人。 

半开封的缓解剂从男人垂落的手上掉落，滚进书桌下的某个犄角。大脑糊成一团、黏稠燥热的利威尔没有时间在意消失的药剂，围绕四周的Alpha灼热体温与气味，无一不正侵占着他的本能。原始如兽类般的本能催促着他露出脖颈、张开双腿，将适合交合的器官裸露，完成野兽交配至上的天性。 

妈的，要是普通士兵利威尔现在就给对方一个过肩摔了。偏偏却是埃尔温......利威尔扯着对方的头发，侧过头与他交换湿黏的热吻。半瞇的眼底闪过一丝阴影，利威尔嘴下用力、咬破了埃尔温的舌尖。腥甜的血味瞬间取代令人烦闷的香甜气味，稍稍冲淡利威尔烦堵的心神。 

他没有告诉过任何人，当初会如此干脆地留在调查兵团，不仅仅是为了留下来看这个兵团最后的结局。也是为了那点在死亡与血腥的战场上，那个高高俯视的男人身畔那丝若有似无、却瞬间抓住利威尔的浓烈气息。 

──一抹放在炼狱的艳彩。 

『不准标记......』在埃尔温的手探到利威尔腰间时，他张口喘息道。 

埃尔温亲吻着利威尔的唇角，舌尖的血液不经意地染上对方苍白的脸。他没有回答利威尔的问题，只是喃喃自语般叹息着，『请多信任我一点，利威尔。』 

无论作为同行者，抑或作为调查兵团的团长。 

§Eight   
离开医疗中心的第一个早晨对利威尔来说并不太愉快。他从过往的记忆中惊醒，好的坏的、留恋的令人作呕的......两千年前不复再现的片段一帧一帧凌乱地滑过，如同一张黏腻的织网，试图将不合时宜的男人困回已逝的过往。 

透着窗帘的阳光直射在脸上，刺得刚刚清醒的男人不满地扯起被子、盖住眼睛。这可真是太堕落了......从前只睡两三个小时的调查兵团士兵长闷头自省着，比起两千年前的油灯、石板床、柴烧热水......现代设施简直不能太便利。 

才享受现代科技不到一个月的利威尔，惊愕地发现自己骨子里竟不知不竟松散了下来。这要被从前的损友知道，可不会被狠狠地耻笑一番？兀自挣扎好一会儿，前调查兵团士兵长终于一个翻身，从柔软的床上坐起来。 

他抬眼瞧了眼墙上的时钟，发现时间也不过才清晨六点半，对现代社会来说此时是多数人准备起床工作的时刻。但对习惯四点半开始锻炼的利威尔而言，的确是一个堕落的警讯，他搔搔头，暗自唾弃地起身洗漱。 

一个半小时后，结束晨跑的利威尔提着早餐上楼，经过埃尔温家门前时，他停下脚步。稍稍计算对方从易感期到现在已经过了多久时间后，利威尔决定先回家把早餐解决。 

毕竟吃饱了，才有力气干事。 

§   
「谁──」易感期间被电铃吵醒显然不是件令人愉快的事情，难得放假能睡个好觉的埃尔温，顶着锲而不舍的电铃声响，心情不太好地打开了门。 

但当埃尔温看见站在自家门前的利威尔时，脑袋只剩一片不明所以的空白。 

吃过早餐的利威尔冲了个澡，随意换上衣柜里的居家服，他顶着还半湿的头发、就这么按响了埃尔温家的门铃。 

「请问有什么事吗？我可以帮你联系韩吉──」埃尔温还记得自己正在易感期，他捂着自己的后颈、往后退一步，希望离门边的Omega远一点。 

但一向十分绅士的埃尔温却没想到，站在门口的利威尔从来就没打算避嫌的意思。利威尔朝左右走廊张望两下，确定四周没人经过后，竟一把抓住埃尔温的衣领、用力把人往室内一推。 

「等──」应和埃尔温惊呼的，是一声不大不小的关门声。 

按住门把再三确认已经关上的利威尔满意地点点头，这才回身对上一头雾水的埃尔温。蛰伏已久的野兽露出獠牙，为了存活披上温和外衣的男人，第一次在埃尔温面前流露出舔血而生的阴郁与事在必得。 

出生以来不算养尊处优也是个良好公民的埃尔温，怎么可能见过这种彷佛实质化的戾气，「你、想做什么？」他想往后退，却发现双脚竟因为利威尔的威吓而难以动弹。 

看这活在和平年代的可怜男人，他不过是稍微摆出点自己对待下属的气势，就吓得像要被砍头的巨人一样。利威尔漫不经心地想。 

好在他的野心也不是太过庞大？拉了拉自己的领口，利威尔忽然凑近到埃尔温跟前，「你不是易感期？」他说，一股浓郁的Omega信息素突如其来地笼罩整个室内。 

许久未被满足、高浓度的信息素在主人刻意放纵下，吸引雄兽的贺尔蒙肆无忌惮地扩张，高傲地圈出属于Omega的领地。这可算是恶意诱导发情了，尤其是对长期使用抑制剂度过发情期的Alpha来说，在无防备之下接收高浓度Omega信息素，作为人的理智几乎是瞬间被本能所占据。 

「你！利威尔！」烧灼的热度如泄洪洪水席卷而来，原本易感期间就已温度稍高的后颈腺体，如今竟似热铁般滚烫。承受不住生理变化的Alpha一个踉跄跪倒在地，他抓着自己前襟，难耐地抬头望着俯瞰自己的Omega。不知不觉间，房间内弥漫的信息素气息，已不仅仅是Omega浓烈的玫瑰香气，另一股鲜明浓郁的味道在花香甘美的刺激下，已经悄悄地与原本的信息素争夺起主导权来。 

埃尔温发情了，在被一个受到标记的Omega引诱下。 

明明是个已经被标记的Omega，为什么能引发自己的发情期？埃尔温撑着烧成一团的脑袋，似想自问，却又已经悬挂在无法思索的悬崖边缘。 

同样受到Alpha信息素刺激的Omega可没那么好耐性等他想清楚。利威尔抓着埃尔温的肩膀用力一推，将人压在玄关的地板上，自己则跨坐到对方腰间，「我帮你。」他低下头，意味不明地扬起了嘴角。 

§   
易感期间Omega的身体时时刻刻等待着Alpha的入侵，利威尔往自己后穴探入两个手指、随便扩张几下，里头就已经迫不及待地分泌出湿润而温暖的汁液。他喘了口气，俯身亲吻着埃尔温的唇舌，抽出手指的穴口跟随腰腹刻意摆动，一下一下蹭着Alpha硬挺的阴茎。 

他在兴奋。利威尔漠然地想，探出口的舌挑逗着不太有经验的埃尔温，引导式地让对方舔进自己的唇齿。果然是奉欲望为圭臬的Alpha与Omega，仅仅依循着信息素引诱，便能不及待地相互交媾。 

感受到身下Alpha的挣扎，利威尔顺随其意地放松身体，任由想要占据主导权的埃尔温翻身压到自己身上。他伸手勾着埃尔温的脖子，带着厚茧的指尖缓慢而色情地搓揉着Alpha火热的腺体，满意地感受到掌下的Alpha颤抖着呻吟，「干我。」利威尔在埃尔温啃咬着自己的脖颈时，曲起膝盖蹭了蹭对方的腰腹，毫无廉耻地邀请着。 

准备已久的穴口沾染着黏腻水渍，在Alpha一个挺腰中、轻易地接纳了硬挺而火热的茎体。「唔──」比起逐渐掌握情势的埃尔温，许久未曾接受性事利威尔反倒难耐地闷哼一声，一阵熟悉又彷佛十分陌生的酥麻从腰椎蔓延，使他不由自主地抬高起腰、接受着Alpha的撞击。 

粗大的阴茎辗压着Omega后穴柔软的内壁，每一次进出，都带出充满湿意的呻吟。埃尔温亲咬着利威尔的脖颈，舌尖湿润地划过Omega腺体的周遭。他能感受到早已占据此处的Alpha气息。成功侵占有主的Omega令他本能地感到兴奋，更甚者，有了取而代之的念头。 

探入Omega体内的性器已经抵上对方的生殖口，只要再深入一点，埃尔温就会在利威尔体内成结，将这个男人灌满自己的体液、在他的腺体上重新注入自己的信息素，用双重标记惩罚这个引诱自己的Omega。 

但是......虽然以这场性事来说埃尔温只是个受害者，但趁着双方都被信息素给驱使的情况下对有主的Omega 重新标记，还是太过考验他的道德底线。 

「不进去？」利威尔舔了舔埃尔温的耳垂，恶意地收缩自己的后穴，听见对方难耐的抽气声。可惜不论千年前还是现在的埃尔温，似乎都有着难以撼动的自我坚持。感受到对方的抗拒，利威尔也不多勉强，反正这条捡来的命离死亡还有一段距离，他可以慢慢等待。 

就算没有成结，成年Alpha的精液量依然不可小觑，「哈啊──」在高潮瞬间利威尔不住呻吟出声，湿黏体液随着阴茎撞击深深注入他的体内、灌满每一寸隙缝。他扣住埃尔温的臂膀，听见对方低哑的呼痛，却不在意地用指甲在上头刮出一道又一道鲜艳的红痕──毕竟，Omega在高潮瞬间仅是一头无知无觉的野兽。 

§Nine   
巨人纪元850年，希甘锡那壅城夺还战的前几天午后。 

听完埃尔温动员计划的各分队队长逐渐退出团长办公室，只有利威尔一个人手插着口袋，缓慢地吊在所有人后头。韩吉回头望了一眼，感受到他视线里的拒绝，女人无奈地耸肩、又微微摆手，哼着歌跟随大部队一起离开。 

利威尔阖上团长办公室的大门，转过身背抵着门板，面无表情地与还坐在原地的埃尔温对望。 

「你知道你在做什么？」他漫不经心地开口询问，视线从埃尔温的脸上移到一旁窗户、又好像什么也没看进去般移了回来。 

利威尔问得没头没尾，但埃尔温却听出其中的未尽之意。他摩娑着自己只剩一截的右手上臂，脑海里闪过的却是儿时与父亲谈话的画面，「单就这次作战而言，这是最佳的选择。」这些年他隐瞒了利威尔许多事情，包括自己为什么来到调查兵团、又为什么执着于拖着病体站在第一线，「如果不是由我指挥成功率就会下降......」 

「喂喂喂──给我等等。」不耐烦地打断这段常常出现在议事厅、千篇一律的无聊演讲，利威尔伸出手、五指在虚空握了握，「你要是敢再说一句冠冕堂皇的场面话，我现在就把你两条腿都给折了。」 

「我对什么几成几的机率预测一点兴趣也没有，韩吉有着并不输给你的现场指挥能力，而你从刚刚开会到现在所说的任何话，没有一句能说服我多带个毫无战斗力的负累到前线去添麻烦。」他沉着脸反驳，眼底的耐心几乎被消磨殆尽。要不是眼前面对的是埃尔温‧史密斯，利威尔早就让人捆了丢到地下牢房里去，省得在眼前晃荡添堵。 

「哈哈。」像是被利威尔的言论逗笑一般，埃尔温低声笑了，「对战场而言，负伤的士兵的确应该要退下火线，但是......利威尔，这次夺回希甘锡那壅城，并不仅仅只是要抢回Wall‧Marria，还有隐藏在那座城墙里、即将水落石出的世界真相。」他说着说着便敛起笑，专注而认真地向眼前的男人倾诉出自己从未透漏于任何人的私心，「那一刻我必须在那里。」 

如此荒唐而又执着的理由，利威尔愣愣地瞪着埃尔温好一会，明明是宛如儿戏的话语，他却无法从中听出一丝半点玩笑，「这比你的双腿还重要？」 

「是的。」 

「跟人类的胜利相比？」 

「还更重要。」 

「......是这样吗......」放下握紧的拳头，利威尔缓慢走到埃尔温身旁，每向前一步，原本还有些犹疑的眼神逐渐清明起来。他背对坐着的埃尔温，手掌按上对方肩头，「我就相信你的判断，埃尔温。」 

「但既然要我答应这个无理的要求，那我也有一件事，你必须答应。」利威尔用力捏了下埃尔温的肩头，在对方疑惑看过来的同时，迅雷不及掩耳地抽出一管药剂打入自己的颈侧。 

不过剎那，在埃尔温惊愕的目光中，Omega浓郁的信息素凶猛而灼烈地翻涌而出。以药物催发的发情期几乎是避无可避，下一秒首当其冲的Alpha也被刺激得全身发烫、气息紊乱起来。 

利威尔知道光是信息素的引诱，并不能完全引发定期施打抑制剂的Alpha的发情期，因此他丢了另一管药剂到埃尔温眼前，用手指了指，「标记我埃尔温。」 

「利威尔？」埃尔温看看利威尔认真的神色，又垂下眼对着桌上滚动的药剂发呆。如果不是缓解用的药剂那就是催情剂，但在亲赴战场前夕标记Omega，几乎是种最残忍的笑话，无论是哪方丧命都会对另一方造成无可复原的打击，「这是在惩罚我吗？」埃尔温莫可奈何地笑了笑。该说不愧是利威尔吗？把梦想和自己放到天秤上让他来做选择...... 

「我没打算让你有反悔的机会，就算你现在拒绝明天我也会把你拖去前线。」利威尔伸手触碰埃尔温的脸颊，手指沿着对方颧骨的弧度抚摸，「但这的确是惩罚，无论对你还是对我。」 

「今天你我私下的决定将左右无数人的生死......说到底我根本没有把握带多少人回来，甚至连自己能不能回来都不确定。」利威尔望着埃尔温的眼睛，他的眼神十分专注、甚至有种下定决心的决绝，「这个标记，是要你我都牢牢记得即将付出的所有代价。」 

同行近十多年时间里，早已让利威尔摸透埃尔温骨子里的偏执，他明白自己劝阻不了对方下定的决心，因此也不打算阻挠。然而，虽然在战争结束前利威尔都无法预料会造成多大牺牲，但一如埃尔温的执着，他也有着自己对属下的承诺与坚持。 

如果自己死去，完成标记仪式的埃尔温将永远记得他的爱人因为今天的选择，而死在巨人手里；而如果埃尔温死了，这个标记将会时时刻刻提醒利威尔，自己身上应该且必须背负的重负。 

这个标记将成为惩罚两个无用长官的枷锁，直到人类取得胜利为止。 

「放心好了，我吃过避孕药。」面对埃尔温依旧迟疑的脸色，利威尔扯了扯嘴角，如同宣判死刑般开口。 

§   
热、很热，被情欲与信息素填满的意识与躯体，除了本能的呻吟与承受之外，似乎再也没有任何用处。利威尔双手撑着调查兵团团长的办公桌，口中倾泻的喘息跟随身后撞击的力道起起伏伏。 

熟悉而火热的柱体贯穿Omega湿润的性器，一下一下挑逗起这个身躯最放荡的模样。埃尔温掐着利威尔的腰间，熟练地顶撞对方体内敏感的软肉，湿热的汗珠从他额角滴落，顺着利威尔精练的背部肌肉、滑进腰窝凹陷的阴影间。 

因为没有标记关系，他们很少进行这么激烈的性事，然而为了进入足以成结的发情期，埃尔温终究使用了那管催情剂。随之席卷的信息素浪潮瞬间占据Alpha的理智，等埃尔温稍微清醒过来的时候，利威尔早已被他压在办公桌上操干着，玫瑰色浪荡的信息素与自己的相互交缠，为即将到来的标记盛宴铺陈最完美的前菜。 

为承接Alpha而生的躯体，无论主人原本的个性为何，在发情期的阶段都只是一只淫荡、等待着求欢的兽类。利威尔很清楚这种性别上的弱势，能从地下街完好无缺走出来的人从来都不是善类，既然Omega的性别有着天生上的缺失、就有足以利用的地方。虽然其中不乏强者间的相互吸引，但情人这层身分的确在某些层面，成为利威尔箝制埃尔温这条疯狼的项圈。 

好痛......反握着埃尔温的手腕，利威尔半趴在木质的办公桌上，坚硬的桌缘卡着他的腰腹，身后的男人又像发情的野兽一样毫不留情地撞击......明天大概会一整片都瘀青。他没来由地胡思乱想，情欲蒸腾的热度比想象中来得更加猛烈，原本带着目的性的引诱，在Alpha入侵体内的当下、却反过头来被本能给控制。 

「多.....再多一点......」来自本能的需求催促利威尔说出下流的渴求，他尽力分开双腿，试图让正贯穿自己的火热更加深入。黏腻的透明体液从交合处一点又一点的被挤压而出，顺着士兵精实的臀部及大腿线条滑落，浸湿脚下踏足的地板。 

「啊......哈、哈......」硬挺的阴茎随着Alpha逐渐加快的动作越发胀大，瞬间顶到Omega柔软的生殖腔口，剎那间，一种交织着疼痛与快感的刺激从股间窜进脑门，激得利威尔不住颤抖。浓烈的Omega信息素大量释放，原本紧闭的腔口在激素刺激下逐渐软化，伴随流泻而出的淫液，欢愉地邀请Alpha入侵其中。 

「现在后悔也来不及了.....」埃尔温俯身在利威尔耳畔低声轻笑，唇舌从泛红的耳垂亲吻而过，落上对方发烫肿胀的后颈。粗大的阴茎前端抵着生殖腔口，像是询问、又像是戏弄般缓慢磨蹭着。 

「我从来都不后悔。」利威尔趴在桌上、半是回头地瞪了埃尔温一眼，要不是他现在腰软得跟烂泥巴一样，肯定会揍得这个男人再也笑不出来，「快进来......」他放低声因，像是请求般邀请着对方，下一秒猛地闯入生殖穴的性器激得他脑袋一片空白，前端同样发硬的阴茎竟不自觉地吐出白色精液。 

「不、慢......啊哈......」从未被深入的软穴湿润地包裹住Alpha的性器，原本滞留于腹腔的黏稠液体伴随男人的挺动，细致而黏腻地擦过Omega体内无数的敏感神经。本来还保有一丝理智的利威尔，此时只能在高潮与生殖腔被侵犯的双重快感中沉浮，并随着尚未结束的性事，来来回回不住喘息。 

而当Alpha的阴茎在一个剧烈撞击中卡入生殖穴口、并开始膨胀成结时，原本面对巨人也面不改色的Omega，却在高度的生理臣服中感受到难以言喻的恐惧，「不......」他挣扎着，却被埃尔温从背后压住了肩膀。 

充满迷人信息素气味的Alpha低下头，舌在利威尔的后颈缓慢的啃咬舔舐，「是你说不后悔的。」埃尔温的声音低沉沙哑，他放开按住利威尔肩膀的手，转而盖住那几乎撑不住桌面的手背，「你是我的了......」男人任性地宣告，俯身咬住Omega的腺体、将自己的信息素第一次完完整整地注入其中，而卡在Omega生殖腔的阴茎也跟着射出浓稠精液，像要溺死般、灌满Omega的体内。 

明明是恍若诀别的性爱，在标记完成瞬间，无论埃尔温或是利威尔都产生了种尘埃落定的幸然。 

§Eleven   
「尊敬的士兵长怎么了？跟埃尔温吵架？」递了一杯便利商店卖的热红茶到利威尔眼前，纳纳巴笑着在对方身边落坐，自己手上则拿了杯冰拿铁，「你不喝咖啡，只好将就一下。」 

下午三点是个适合休息开小差的时刻，走出办公室打算透气的纳纳巴，在经过中庭时看到前上司正一脸大便地坐在凉亭发呆，想了想最近表情也不算太好的埃尔温，决定临时当个优秀的知心软O、探听一下两个人之间的八卦。 

虽然她没想过这个卦竟然如此惊天动地。 

「你......把他给上了？」差点被咖啡呛死的前调查兵团优秀班长拍拍胸膛，有种劫后余生的感觉。 

「做的时候倒挺浪的，做完脸就翻了。」利威尔切了声，悻悻然碎念着。 

「这个时代的道德感很重，每个人都是以标记为目的进行性别交流。」纳纳巴吸着冰咖啡解释到，瞧见士兵长不屑一顾的表情，无奈地补上一句，「在没有确认关系前的任何性行为或标记都是犯法的......虽然由Omega主动的犯罪行为算是很少见......他不喜欢你啊？」 

解释到最后的纳纳巴忍不住八卦一番，她看好戏地等待着，不过利威尔的反应到挺让她意外。 

男人放下红茶，环抱起手臂、表情疑惑地发了一会儿愣，「......我不太懂。」他蹙着眉，想起当天难以收拾的尴尬场面，一时间竟不知道该如何说起。 

那天终究不是利威尔正常周期的发情期，两个人胡天胡地的情事也不过延续了半天而已。事后利威尔只借了对方家里的浴室随便冲一冲，就回到客厅与刚刚做爱完的男人大眼瞪起小眼来。 

「埃尔温是有提出交往的提议，对于留下这个标记的......Alpha也没意见。」利威尔摸了摸后颈上的腺体，缓慢而困惑地开口，「但他无法理解我不愿意洗标记、又可以重新接受他的标记这件事情。」 

「怎么，现在的法律管得那么宽，连Omega要不要接受多重标记也干涉？」 

「......真不愧是您。」纳纳巴听完不禁放下咖啡、朝利威尔拍了拍手，「埃尔温没报警告你性骚扰都是修养好了。」虽然以利威尔的特殊身分，没到半天就会被埃尔温自己去给亲自请出来了。 

「现在已经过了两千年啊，Omega的体能比以前弱了不少，别说是多重标记，连双重标记都会对身体造成很大的影响。」纳纳巴双手合十着忏悔，对于没把现代社会的情况先说清楚，就让利威尔自己乱跑的决定感到万分后悔。 

两千年前的社会无论男人女人、Alpha或Omega，都是与自然与巨人抗衡的重要战力。虽然Omega在天性上有雌服于Alpha的本能，但就体力与精神力而言，基本上不输另外两种性别，这也是调查兵团依然有许多Omega活跃的原因。并不弱势的体能、加上死亡率过高的社会环境，使得当时无法摘除标记的Omega，在生理上衍伸出能够接受多重Alpha标记的适应性。 

何况利威尔已经好几年没接收前Alpha的信息素，在不摘除标记的状况下再次标记，完全不是什么大不了的事情。 

「巨人时代结束以后，人类失去了天敌，反倒使性别成为权力抗衡的象征。Alpha被视为强势者，Omega则成为需要保护的对象，Beta......就算是些普通不怎么重要的人吧不管他们......总之性别上的阶级在这两千年间逐渐拉开，为了生育而存在的Omega也变成类似易碎玻璃的存在。」曾在巨人时代生活过的女人耸耸肩，有些无可奈何，但比起与巨人抗衡、连明天都无法预测的日子，她对目前的生活还是相当满意，「ABO三性的性别平权意识也是近两三百年才出现的，再早一点的世界，Omega可能一生中都踏不出自己家的大门几次.......你这什么表情。」 

「妳以前就已经够弱了，现在还更弱？」利威尔鄙夷地调出对方昨天发给他的宣传图片，是一个挑战极限攀岩的旅游广告，「我确定不用把妳背下山？」 

「......您再继续说下去就请自己订机票喔。」文盲士兵长。 

§   
纳纳巴知心软O的善心劝慰，最终因为利威尔的人身攻击不欢而散，不过离开前她还是极尽江湖道义地留下个建议，「你可以追求他啊，这个年代比较矜持一点，要从送送礼物开始。」她说，脸上带着一抹不怀好意的笑容。 

利威尔翻个白眼，决定采纳她的意见。 

不过他既没钱也没厨艺，身上唯一那点财产在刚醒来前就被扒个精光，到现在也没看到一眼──据说是在做虫卵和菌斑的检疫观察什么的，这是说他很脏吗！ 

因此前调查兵团士兵长也就只能发挥他那一点不足挂齿的特长了。 

「......」第二天早上埃尔温打开办公室门时，差点认不出来这是自己的座位。他无语地打量近乎一尘不染的室内，又盯着会客沙发上翘脚玩手机的利威尔，满腹话语不知从何开始。但见利威尔正专注在手中的屏幕上，他也就摇摇头，先绕回到自己的办公桌前。 

原本摆满各种文件书籍的桌面依然一件未少，却是以一种埃尔温十分舒服的方式分门别类放好。若不是埃尔温知道自己绝对没有这种收拾功力，他还以为是自己梦游整理好的。 

翻翻桌面上整齐迭好的公文，他在心底叹息着，觉得真挑战到一个高难度的魔王。但显然至今还能一派悠然打游戏的利威尔，是不会主动打破两人间的僵局的。 

在打开计算机的间隙瞥过利威尔的手机画面，埃尔温揉了揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，终究还是主动开口，「谁帮你下载的游戏？」他问，找了个无聊又不太过正式的话题切入。 

「嗯？」利威尔分神回应一声，略微思考后答道，「那个是你的秘书吧？叫希斯特利亚的那个。」他手指随意在屏幕上划了两下，刚好碰到游戏时间结束，也就放下手机、抬手舒展了酸胀的肩膀，「她说这个没有字，看图就好，可以打发时间。」利威尔点了点丢在桌上的手机补充。 

这是埃尔温单位里发给他的配备机，里面只有几个被外头那群研究员塞进去的简单小游戏，以及一些常用的联络号码。他还有另一部长得一模一样的手机，是纳纳巴搞来的，里面充满了一堆现代人看不懂、恍如天书般的聊天讯息。 

「所以另一台打字用的手机，是用来办正事的？」埃尔温低头批了几份文件，像是随口聊天般提起，却又尖锐地提出质疑。明明应该是循序渐进的对话，但他却忍不住出言反诘，这实在不太像他的个性。话一出口，立即反应过来的埃尔温便懊恼地深深吸气。 

「你看到了？」反观利威尔倒像毫不在意般挥挥手，本来就是刻意露给对方看的，他自然有太大的意见。 

来自两千年前的利威尔跟现代人有极大的反应差距，实在无法以一般常理判断，然而既然话题已开，埃尔温也就只能硬着头皮问下去，「......他是谁。」 

利威尔与对方的文字对话依然使用巨人时代的古语拼音，埃尔温基本上都能看得懂，但由于利威尔给谈话者备注的名称过于难以理解，他就算看了也猜不出身份。唯一只知道对方可能是利威尔曾经的下属，因为在对话中他被称为『士兵长』。 

『艾恩巴洛尔』，用巨人时代古语翻译的意思是『追着鼻子的殉道者』......？这都什么乱七八糟的。 

「这我可不能告诉你，自己猜去。」开玩笑，利威尔还等着去极限攀岩，要是被纳纳巴知道自己把她拱出来，之后可还有得玩？ 

「你不告诉我他是谁，却告诉我你在跟一个能用古语的人联系？」埃尔温差点没被气笑，虽然先偷看的人是自己，但这一来一往的对话有说跟没说一样，绕得他都没脾气了。 

「不暴露他的身份，是因为我没有在征得同意前就曝光的权力。」利威尔显然早就想好接招的方式，他起身走到埃尔温的书桌前，撑着桌面与对面的男人对视，「而至于让你知道有这个人，是因为我正在追求你。」他很认真地开口，语气里藏了点小小的尴尬、却依然不减诚意，语毕，现代法盲的士兵长还小声地加上了一句嘟囊，「坦诚这种事总不可能过了两千年就算犯法吧？」 

所以，这个也算是你和我的坦承？埃尔温低头翻动着被整理好的文件，面无表情地思考。这种摆放方式与其说是贴合着埃尔温的喜好，不如说是对方习惯已久的行事模板。虽然那两个人的关系有点令人惊讶，但以埃尔温的智商，这么明显的提示难道还猜不出来？ 

但理智让他避免提起这件事，这次的对话应该是解决两人间的问题，而不是让问题复杂化。 

「那标记的事情，你有什么要坦诚的？」略过容易造成僵持的问题，埃尔温转而提起上次两人不欢而散的原因。作为一个正常的现代人，他无法理解一个Omega为什么能接受双重标记？在他的认知里这已经算是重度虐待的行为，精神较为脆弱的 Omega甚至可能因此崩溃发疯。 

「.....我不是这个时代的Omega，埃尔温。」利威尔摸着自己的后颈，这次他脸上的尴尬可倒是显而易见了， 他抿抿唇似乎想斟酌个比较适合的词语，「我没想过这个时代的Omega......这么弱。」但说出来的话语依旧不是很动听。 

「在你们说的巨人时代，Omega只要脱离一个Alpha半年左右就能再度接受标记，并不会有任何不适的反应。」扭了扭脖子，不是很擅长解释的士兵长，似乎想找个比较好的说法，说明两个社会间的差异，「那个时候的人比较容易因为各种原因死掉──最大的因素还是战死，所以每个人的身体都准备着去拥有，承受一生中会有多个伴侣的能力。」 

「我的伴侣已经去世六年多了，依照我的身体状况，是可以在不去除原有标记的情形下再度接受标记。」他撇过头，脸颊上因为谈论到这种问题而染了薄薄的红晕，「我知道现代有摘除标记的手术，但是......对你来说可能难以接受，但我不会去掉标记......」 

「是因为那个人？」埃尔温觉得口里有些苦涩。他微蹙着眉，心底不由自主地泛起难耐的不甘，一向很有风度的男人，这次竟没等到利威尔说完话、便插嘴打断。 

「......」似乎没想到埃尔温会说出这种话，利威尔讶异地打量着坐在办公桌后方的男人，「你觉得我不摘除标记是为了纪念他？」在看到对方脸上默认的表情后，利威尔忽然觉得好笑，「纪念的方式有很多种，我既然都打算跟你谈恋爱、何必用这种让你不高兴的方式纪念他？」 

「这个标记有其他的意涵。」缓慢抚摸过自己的后颈，利威尔说到这里突然低头笑了一声。那一瞬间，埃尔温从对方身上感受到一种难以言喻、极度压抑的悲伤。那个伫立于眼前的男人，不过像个丢到人群中转眼就消失不见的普通人，但埃尔温却彷佛透过那一闪而过的神情，望见那个曾身着着自由之翼斗篷、义无反顾地站在调查兵团最前端的『人类最强』。 

「那是些又长又残酷的事情。」他听见利威尔低哑的声音回荡室内，像古老的钟声般敲响。 

§Twelve   
那些又长又残酷的故事，埃尔温并没能在当天就得到答案，外头传来的敲门声打断办公室内两个人的对峙。埃尔温的秘书进门提醒例行会议即将开始，埃尔温也只好先一步离开，而留在办公室的利威尔则拿起手机继续刷着他的周纪录。 

后来几天因为埃尔温各种莫名其妙的会议与工作，利威尔也一直无法找到时间与对方沟通。最终他和埃尔温约了个周末假日，又让对方找个巨人时代遗留下来的遗迹，多小都好，有些事情他希望能在足以感同身受的地方吐露。 

其实原本利威尔是想找个墓园，可惜时过境迁，巨人时代的墓葬多半都已经被埋进土里，成为现代考古遗址，并不适合让他缅怀过去。 

「去希甘锡那古城区吧？」埃尔温听完后提议，他对着利威尔突然瞪大的双眼，好笑地开口，「那里还留着，虽然已经改变了很多，但那座50米高的城墙现在还留着。」 

「....... 希甘锡那壅城一开始是为了警惕人类才留下来的，但后来的时代多半用它来纪念那段已经消失的历史。除了城墙高度以外，每个世代都曾经经历不同程度的翻修，直到大约到1970、80年代，离现在大概800年前左右，开始不再改变原有的建物型制，并以原始的工法及类似的材质进行修补......」来到希甘锡那古城区，埃尔温指着眼前高耸的城墙，习惯性地讲解这座城墙的故事，不过他还记得利威尔是哪个时代人，因此专挑一些对方没听过的事情讲着。 

「现在古城区是著名的文化遗产观光景点，至于城墙上面，虽然墙内已经有修建通往城墙的楼道，但因为阶梯太多，后来便以悬浮车接送观众上去参观。」埃尔温细心地解释着，他们现在要去的地方正是悬浮车搭乘的入口。 

「喔──」自从醒来后最多只搭过电车的利威尔，第一次看见能悬浮在空中的交通工具，饶有兴致地发出赞叹。虽然这个与世界脱节很多的古代人还有许多问题，但现在显然还有更重要的事情需要解决，「你们书上是怎么描写我最后发生的事情？」还看不懂现代文字的利威尔双手插着裤子口袋，随口询问身旁的历史课本。 

从醒来到现在，利威尔第一次去探究这个答案，虽然就他周遭考古院研究员的反应来说，那个传言大约不怎么真实。 

「传言是暗杀身亡，但也有说你不满希斯特利亚政权，离开了岛不知道跑去哪边。」对于巨人时代的历史埃尔温也是信手拈来，不过亲自回答当事人对方怎么『死』的，也算是个十分奇妙的体验。 

「传言？」这个词倒让利威尔很讶异，再怎么说以那个人的个性，应该也会找替死鬼来编个名正言顺的葬礼才对。 

「因为地震。」埃尔温回答了他的疑问，「传说你被暗杀的那片森林，在不到一个礼拜之后，就因为地震整个坍塌覆灭......你是在距今一百多年前，被一队开发商给挖出来的。」说至此，他同情地瞥了利威尔一眼，果不其然见到对方脸上瞬间僵硬的神色。 

「真恶心......」知道自己跟虫子们当邻居两千多年的士兵长不住打了个寒颤，不过这也能够解释为什么他会被留到这个世代，而不是被带回王都销毁，「我大概明白怎么回事了。」看来他在得到那管巨人化的药剂时，就有人已经安排好了一切。 

不过对方可能也没想到，自己再次重见天日时已经是两千多年后的世界了。 

「之后有时间再说。」利威尔拍拍埃尔温的肩膀，打断他想多加探询的好奇心。 

§   
城墙上的风呼啸着往远方而去，无论时光如何流逝，自然一如既往地延续她的无可比拟的权威。利威尔扶着后人加盖的围栏栏杆，从希甘锡那壅城最高处向下眺望。对一觉起来跨越千年的调查兵团士兵长而言，这片几个月前才刚巡视的城池，如今却已大相径庭，只有掠过他面颊的狂风、自始至终凛冽如斯。 

城墙上的维护措施做得不错，但依然有许多恐高的观光客蹲在围栏，凑着缝隙、偷偷摸摸地远眺古城池的雄伟风光，如此又期待又害怕的举动看在利威尔眼底简直好笑。第一次踏上50米高墙就没使用过任何防护工具的调查兵团士兵长换个姿势、随意倚靠着身畔的围栏，他抬头凝视城墙另一头的边线，像是在欣赏这座古城、又像是什么都入不了眼般漠视着。 

埃尔温站到利威尔身旁，与对方一般眺望这座古老城池。他曾经探访这座古城许多次，每一次都为着这片固着千年时光的城池感动，年少的埃尔温甚至在高耸的城墙上、决定自己将投身于巨人时代研究的未来。 

「我第一次走上Wall‧Marria城墙是在21的时候，明明墙那么高，但墙外那片无与伦比的景色却像能消融所有恐惧般，毫无等次之分地呈现在眼前。」利威尔迎着扑面的风开口，明明是让许多人心惊不已的高墙，他却在此处感受到难以言喻的心安，「那是我第一次知道无论出生多么低劣，世界上总有某些东西会毫无保留地面对任何人。」 

地下街的人是如同蝼蚁一般的存在，彷佛只有生存是活下来唯一的目的。在离开地下街以前，利威尔从来没有想过，自己会成为为了生存之外的事物拚尽全力的人。 

「我在调查兵团待了将近18年的时间，成为无数士兵追随的『人类最强』。」收回远望的视线，利威尔垂眼注视自己因为长年握刀而充满厚茧的手，「曾经有一位士兵在临死前问我，他对人类的未来是否做出了贡献？」他握紧了拳头，就像曾经握住无数士兵的手那般用力，「我告诉他『你留下的意志将成为我消灭巨人的力量』......但事实上在我待在那里的18年里，有无数个士兵的牺牲是毫无价值的。」 

「计划失败、判断错误、实力缺失......只要在死亡中存活够久、就能知道哪一些牺牲是失败的。但这些死亡不能毫无价值，就算它们本身没有任何意义、也必须强行赋予，否则调查兵团就没有说服社会继续存续下去的理由。」利威尔的手随着逐渐吐露的词语而颤抖着，但那低哑的嗓音却依旧如流水般平稳地延续，一点一点，侵蚀而震撼着未曾体会战争与死亡残酷的聆听者。 

「因为如果调查兵团解散了，那些无论有没有意义的牺牲、就会真真正正地变成一场笑话......所以当埃尔温‧史密斯升上调查兵团团长后，促使了『人类最强』这个名号诞生，这里面牵涉了各种舆论上的控制，但最终目的都是为了让那些无意义的死亡，成就出『人类最强』的价值。」 

以高居不下的牺牲率，对比出『人类最强』的权威与象征性。 

韩吉‧佐耶在成为第十四任团长时，曾对利威尔说，『直到我站到这个位置，才理解为什么埃尔温要让你自始至今都守着调查兵团士兵长的头衔......调查兵团的团长可以一直换、换谁都行，但『人类最强』是无法更替的，从一开始到最后都只能是你，利威尔。』 

「当所有人都将冀望投注到你身上的时候，那是一种无法用言语形容、非常可怕的事情......但一开始我所寻求的不过是在地下街从未看过的景色罢了。」利威尔说着说着，竟有些分神恍惚，然而当他抬头看见埃尔温的身影时，却又蓦然地安心而放松。他看着埃尔温抬起双手、包覆住自己紧握的拳头，曲起的手指被外力轻微却不容置喙地打开。 

「还要我继续说吗？」利威尔询问他。 

埃尔温看了看利威尔的表情、又垂眼注视着对方的手，掐入掌心的指尖沾染着刺眼的血迹，与之相对的却是利威尔至今未曾动容的神色，「说吧。」埃尔温深吸一口气，然后响应。 

「我在调查兵团待了18年，能够与他...... 埃尔温称之为情人或爱人的时间不过短短五年。其中是否有称之为爱情的情感，我并没有去思考过。」利威尔顺着埃尔温的视线看向自己手上的血。这点皮肉伤对他来说，从来都不是什么大事，但在从前，埃尔温也会对他忽略处理的伤口皱眉说教，「情人或标记的关系对兵团来说存在太多变量，所有的吸引和本能在兵团的利益面前只能退让，这是我和他共同的共识，比起爱人，我们更类似于相互倚靠同行者。」 

「至于这个标记...... 是一个约定。」利威尔抬起另一只手覆上自己的后颈，指尖下的腺体因为曾被标记过而蛰伏安静，「希甘锡那壅城夺回战说到底就是个高风险的赌注，我质疑埃尔温赌一把的决定、却又信任他作为指挥官所下的判断......但这其中有一件事是必然的，必定会有许多士兵因为这场赌注牺牲性命。」 

「这个标记是我与他共罪的证明，只要标记存在的一天，我就会持续承担着那次出征所导致的任何后果......这是我作为调查兵团士兵长、对我即将牺牲的下属们的一个交代。」利威尔放下抚在颈后的手，目睹了埃尔温眼角落下的一滴水光，那滴小小的水珠落在两人交握的手上，晕染开利威尔指尖半干的血渍。 

「我说完了，埃尔温。」他说。 

「这些事情我并不知道......很抱歉，我......」埃尔温盯着被自己牵着的手掌，被主人不甚在意的伤口下方是用战功堆栈而起的厚茧，与他至今未曾受过磨难的双手呈现出巨大的反差，「如果我知道你当初的意思......」 

「就不打算完成标记？不，你还是会完成的，埃尔温。」利威尔打断他的话，忽然曲起手指，反握住埃尔温的手。指尖上滑过的肌肤是细腻的，一如这个世界的变化般，没有什么能够一模一样，但却依旧有什么东西是不曾改变的，「你和我都知道这个标记的意思，只要它还在的一天，我就不会因为任何人的死亡而动摇。」希甘锡那壅城夺回战无论谁的死亡都是无可预知的变量，只有『人类最强』的存活是从一开始就被决定好的事情。 

如此直白的剖析令埃尔温神色一凛，他张了张口，想做出解释，但多说什么似乎又毫无意义。利威尔这番话也揭露了埃尔温近期反常又遮遮掩掩的举止，但回过头来想想要是对方猜不出来，那也不枉这么多年的同行了，「什么时候发现的。」 

「......那一次在你办公室对话之后。」利威尔其实没有确切的证据，但就是一种类似野兽的直觉、让他觉得什么地方改变了，「而且你的口音变得很奇怪。」比起不够地道，更像在隐藏什么似硬改了口音──这种事利威尔在地下街常常见到，而且埃尔温隐藏的技巧实在很差──尤其刚刚慌不择言的那几句话，就差没直接告诉利威尔他是谁了。 

「所以那些话是你刻意对我说的？」埃尔温低声自语，联系对方刚才类似剖析的话语，忽然有种恍然大悟的自觉。的确以利威尔的个性而言，不太可能跟不理解当时情况的人坦白到这种地步。 

「因为你在最后一刻对我坦白。」利威尔撇过头、又踢了踢脚下的碎石，半是遮掩的脸色不知道为什么透出一种羞赧的尴尬，「虽然我搞不懂什么狗屁世界真相的重要性......但谢谢你对我坦承。」终归是有什么在埃尔温诉说秘密的那刻发生了，虽然在夺还战前没有人有时间去思索其中的差异性，但在往后的六年时间，利威尔曾反复回忆、甚至思念着那时候的埃尔温...... 就彷佛像被极度信任地交付了什么重要的东西，以作为利威尔的身分。 

「反正已经没有巨人了，这些事说出来也没什么...... 况且......」利威尔低下头，脸颊上沾染的红晕越渐显著，「况且我们不是要开始谈恋爱......」这个时代不是流行坦白......他越说声音越低，甚至想抽回被握住的手，却被埃尔温用力拉住。 

埃尔温笑着看利威尔越渐泛红的脸色，嘴角不由自主地扬起，他一把拉住想要退缩的男人，向前跨了一步、低头吻住对方的唇。 

§Final   
「所以你到底爱我还是爱他。」千古不变的感情难题在某一天落到了前调查兵团士兵长的眼前。 

利威尔一把将手中的杂志盖到脸上，试图以装死逃避问题，「你能不能不要那么幼稚。」他的声音闷闷地从纸张底下透出，夹杂生无可恋的绝望。 

埃尔温坐在自己的办公桌前，他点了点屏幕上发过来的公文，稍微扫过后批覆了个『同意』，「我这不是给你找点事做？每天玩手机游戏身体会钝掉......」他如此解释，顺手又接了通电话。 

思考这种世纪难题身手难道就不会退化......利威尔翻了个白眼不打算做出回应。之前为了搞定没记忆的埃尔温，就已经消耗掉士兵长一半的脑细胞，再来一次他难保不会变成智障。 

说到底不过是记忆恢复过程，前世的记忆片段还没能完整地被身体接受，导致有点类似人格分裂的倾向产生，等一阵子之后就会正常了......纳纳巴没心没肺地解释，并在送红茶进门时欣赏一下两位前上司的好戏──此时她还不知道利威尔为了哄人，早已经把她给卖了个干净。 

「没有记忆的你挺可爱的。」就在埃尔温不再坚持骚扰时，利威尔的声音突然又从杂志下传了出来。他缓缓坐直身体，盖在脸上的书也慢慢移了下来，露出藏在后面的双眼，「吃醋的样子也挺可爱的。」他遮着发烫的脸，偷瞄了埃尔温一眼。 

目光不小心撞在一起的两个老男人飞速转开视线，一个抬头望天、一个低头看着报告。 

啊啊......害羞的样子也挺可爱的。利威尔嗅着空气中难得倾泄而出的百合香气，觉得其实好像都挺好的。 

END 

番外：片段(凑十段召唤HE) 

1.关于情话：   
利威尔其实挺怀念没有记忆、很好逗的埃尔温，自从调查兵团团长的智商Buff加上去之后，他就几乎再也没有说赢埃尔温的机会。不过最近他下载了一个《浪漫100~心跳100》的情话大全，很爽地趁埃尔温面红耳赤的时候翻盘不少。 

2.关于韩吉：   
这一世韩吉有非常严重的惧高症，然而在埃尔温等人打算组团去新西兰玩高空跳伞时，不甘寂寞的她还是上前去凑了一脚。结果因为跳伞过程太过恐怖而断片的女人莫名其妙地想起前世的记忆，顺便治好多年的惧高症，真是可喜可贺。 

3.关于纳纳巴：   
纳纳巴在分化前是有名的不良少女，分化后就变成更有名的不良少O，前世记忆并没有为她带来好的影响，甚至因为太会打架而手下遍布无数。不过某天她对大学同校的研究生学长一见钟情，就十分干脆地金盆洗手不干了。 

顺带一提她大一时为了凑学分曾选修过巨人时代古语学，结果现代人学的古语是一千年前的版本，导致只有两千年前记忆的她差点没被当掉，从此以后纳纳巴就把语言专长从履历中删掉了。 

4.关于梦想：   
埃尔温在十五岁时第一次踏上希甘锡那壅城的高墙。那是一个晴朗的冬日黄昏，金红色的太阳缓慢地坠落远方的地平线，灿烂如流金般的光芒洒落，衬着永不停歇的狂风，从遥远一望无际的草原呼啸而至。那一瞬间，年轻的埃尔温竟不由自主地落下了眼泪，他想他终于找到自己将用一辈子去探寻的真相了。 

5.关于身分：   
利威尔第二个身分证最后以官方的名义发了下来，据说是上级考虑某人名气过于庞大，不利研究基地工作人员的身心健康，特别要求考古院暂时封锁利威尔的真实姓名。对名头毫不在意的利威尔十分满意地顶着新的身分，每天在考古院里面晃来晃去，无所事事、过着提前退休的生活。 

6.关于极限攀岩：   
利威尔心心念念的极限攀岩在他拿到新身分证和护照后正式成行，对此埃尔温只是挥挥手，微笑地坐在办公室目送他离去──别开玩笑了，这辈子他可没做过什么体能训练，难道要卡在半山腰等利威尔来背他下去？ 

7.关于赌注：   
「你看起来不像是个会看脸的人，怎么那个时候就这么......上了呢？」某天依旧是个适合下午发呆的日子，纳纳巴叼着冰咖啡的吸管，忍不住心痒痒地问。 

利威尔瞟了她一眼，随口答道，「赌一把罢了。」 

利威尔有件一辈子都没跟埃尔温坦白的事。 

两千年后第一次见面时，埃尔温并不是因为利威尔的信息素而强制进入易感期。真要深究起来，应该说是埃尔温影响了利威尔，才又反过来被浓烈的Omega信息素给诱发。众所皆知，被标记的Omega除非受到高浓度的药剂影响，不然只有在受到自己的Alpha信息素影响，才会提前进入易感期。 

至于埃尔温为什么会被利威尔的信息素给引诱发情？ 

虽然两千年的时光过去，有东西改变、但有东西却依然不会变动──比如命定的同行者。 

所以就算信息素有些微的差异，利威尔还是决定相信Omega的本能，豪赌一把。 

8.关于晶体化：   
第十四任调查兵团团长韩吉‧佐耶在交出针剂时，就没打算在此生再见到利威尔一次。与巨人间的战斗已经告一段落，而接下来的交锋是属于人跟人之间的厮杀......虽然这可能只是她自己的臆想，但韩吉就是私心不愿让利威尔看到曾经守护的人类相互斗争。 

那个总是站在调查兵团最前端的男人，这次也该换他好好休息一下了。 

『祝福你我的朋友，下次睁眼时，期望你看到的是一个平凡且干净的时代。』韩吉低头亲吻着即将交出去的针剂。 

9.关于再遇：   
又是一个适合翘班的午后，这次坐到利威尔旁边的换成了韩吉‧佐耶。一反往常叽叽喳喳的吵闹，韩吉这次只递给利威尔一杯红茶，就跟对方一起坐在中庭花圃旁的长椅，晒着太阳、喝喝红茶。 

利威尔抬头望着蓝天，像在发呆、却又突然开口，「为什么这么做？」他没头没尾地发问。 

接到问题的女人没有特别惊愕的反应，她只是笑着耸了耸肩，「怎么可能记得，我活得太久啰──利威尔，我陪在女王身边二十年、又替她看照着继承人十五年......跟巨人有关的回忆都已经模糊不清、都记不得啰.....」她的语气平静如波，但身处政权漩涡中央，每日生活都充满了各种涡漩与尔虞我诈，又怎么可能如同韩吉的语气般轻描淡写。 

「但有一件事是永远不会变的，利威尔，我从来就没有后悔过。」无论是递出那管药剂、还是将身边最后的倚仗推开，韩吉‧佐耶都不曾后悔过，她的友人就该得到他应得的馈赠。 

利威尔不是个适合煽情的人，对此他只是伸出手，拥抱了他最重要的友人。 

「利威尔，这个世界很美对吧？」韩吉紧紧回拥着利威尔，不知为何竟不由自主地泪流满面，然后她听到了她前世最妄想听见的回应。 

「是的，韩吉，这个世界很美。」利威尔低声答到。 

10.关于馈赠：   
利威尔很少跟埃尔温说对方去世后的私事，许多事情既然已经湮没于时光之内，熟悉的人也一个两个不覆存在，有些不甚愉快的记忆就没有必要再拿出来反复谈论。 

但他曾在某一年的10月14日交给埃尔温一本手札，里面巨细靡遗地记载了耶格尔家实验室里发现的东西(包括那张他们以为是图画的相片)、沙滩和海水的模样、还有马莱国度的历史与民生风俗。利威尔不是个小说家，他只能尽其所能地用叙述的方式，将那短短六年内的所见所闻，脚下所踏的每块土地、眼里所见的每片风景，都一笔一笔、细致地记录下来。 

「这是你想知道的，世界的真相。」利威尔递出那本手札时如此说到。虽然当初利威尔的本意是让已经累了许久的埃尔温好好休息，但他也没有忘记过埃尔温为了人类所放弃的、那个天真而不切实际的梦想，这是他趁着在考古院里无所事事时写下来的，「虽然我觉得你在这个世界所能得到的真相，应该比这里面写得多很多......」利威尔有点尴尬地撇过头解释，但他话还没说完，就被埃尔温的亲吻给打断了。 

「谢谢。」十分感动的男人在接吻间隙轻声开口，「从以前到现在都是，非常感谢。」 

至于埃尔温的回礼则是每年圣诞假期的出国旅行。就像他曾答应过的，离开地下街后，利威尔可以看到他想看的、不一样的世界。 

番外：标记：   
埃尔温恢复记忆的过程虽然有些难搞，但总归平安无事地结束了，不过最近前调查兵团团长又产生了个极度困扰的问题。 

「你是狗吗？」利威尔烦躁地推开后头的男人，「舔来舔去的又不咬，难道是有什么中年隐疾？」他捂着被舔了半天的后颈，从沙发上跳起来准备逃走。 

不过埃尔温显然有所准备，他双手一捞抱住利威尔的腰，把人又圈回沙发上。 

低下头在利威尔的后颈上又亲了一回后，埃尔温不太甘心地开口，「有其他Alpha的信息素在上面的感觉还是很不愉快。」虽然都算是他、气味闻起来也相差无几，但埃尔温的信息素依然与两千年有些许差异，对一个现代的Alpha来说，Omega身上有其他Alpha的气味简直就是难以忍受的高度挑衅。 

「你们年轻人可真麻烦。」利威尔翻个白眼，最近他习惯以年轻人称呼考古院的所有成员，倚仗着两千年的时间差距，连比他年纪大的研究员也照喊不误，「真不打算咬？那你可要憋一辈子不能成结了。」怜悯地瞥了埃尔温的裤裆一眼，地下街出身的利威尔荤话和脏话同样溜得顺口，过去常常惹得教养良好的埃尔温有火难发。 

虽然当上调查兵团士兵长后有为了面子稍微收敛，但他现在显然又故态复萌。 

埃尔温揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，终究是忍无可忍、一把将利威尔压在沙发上，用亲吻堵住对方还想继续的发言。浓郁的玫瑰香气随着埃尔温的挑逗，从Omega的后颈腺体逐渐发散，醇厚而浓重地盈满整个室内。 

前几天利威尔进入易感期，算算日子发情期也不过就这一两天，为此埃尔温干脆请假在家、顺便休息几天。 

好在利威尔虽然是个Omega，发情期却不算太长，约莫两天左右，埃尔温就从毫无节制的性事中解脱。 

发情期结束后的身体有种纵欲过度的松软，洗完澡的利威尔正翘着脚坐在床边抽烟，换刚收拾完残局的埃尔去浴室洗澡。 

吐出一串长长的白烟，利威尔伸手摩娑着后颈上被咬开的伤口，满意地低笑出声。与前一次诀别般的印记不同，再一次完成的标记，彷佛正高傲地宣示利威尔跨越两千年时光、再次得到的新生。 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：   
> 没有准时的生贺哈哈，都跨年了...但就假装他是2019的生贺吧~~这次的生贺本来不是要写这个主题，但前段时间不是刚好有那张官图嘛，觉得很好玩，就写了段ABO小段子(就是中间那段两千年的开头)，原本剧情大概就到白夜前那段标记，但想想这样有点无聊，就加了现代梗进去。 
> 
> 这次想写的东西跟以前有点不一样，灵感是团长最后跟利威尔的坦白。兵长并不是跟着团长最久的人，但最终团长却只将自己真正留在兵团里的执着告诉兵长，再重看那段时被这个点戳到，所以想写一个坦白的故事。 
> 
> 团长对兵长坦白了，兵长从中得到了不同于调查兵团士兵长或人类最强的价值，所以在和平时代，他也想对团长坦白，想把属于利威尔最私人的东西托付给埃尔温。虽然最后一段写得很严肃，但其实利利的想法只是想把一切都讲出来，然后好好谈个之前来不及谈的恋爱:)毕竟是ABO嘛:)要甜甜的恋爱:) 
> 
> 一些没能写到的设定或小解密如下，可以当彩蛋看看:) 
> 
> 1.兵长和团长是命定之番喔，同行者就是这个意思，所以不管怎么转世或有没有标记，两个人的信息素都会对对方有效的。 
> 
> 2.喜欢用纳纳巴当工具人(?)的原因是她离利威尔够远、却也够熟，而且不知道结局。如果换韩吉一开始就破功了，还要写吗？另外她还没追上米克:) 
> 
> 3.兵长之所以没有巨人化的原因是药剂的问题，韩吉给他的药剂本来就只能晶体化。 
> 
> 4.另外本来有个小设定但后来没用，就是巨人化的人都不能生育，但想想都9082年了，还不能人工受孕和使用体外子宫，好像有点对不起科技发展，这个梗就省略惹。 
> 
> 5.韩吉和利威尔一直以来都是朋友，最好的那种，在某种程度来说当兵团只剩下他们两个的时候，他们之间某种唯一托付性的感情，说不定会超过团兵。所以韩吉不后悔做出那个决定。 
> 
> 又是一个很长的后记(殴(凑后记和设定凑到三万字真不要脸(虽然常常爬墙，但每次回过头来看见利威尔，就觉得自己从他身上得到了更多力量，导致我每次都把兵长写得很高大上又英雄脚色，真对不起每次都被边缘的埃尔温(笑 
> 
> 新的一年也要麻烦了，利威尔！ 
> 
> 太久没写文了，欢迎给我反馈哈哈


End file.
